Young
Young & Part Two is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Young & Hungry and the twentieth overall. It premiered May 27, 2015.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4483696/ Plot Having to deal with the aftermath of the karaoke party, Gabi auditions for an apprenticeship for chef Charles D'Arby (Hal Ozsan). She fails her audition, but redeems herself by showing the chef her talent. Moreover, Gabi deals with Josh's revelations and agrees to think about a date with him. Just as she was about to leave for the engagement party of Allan and Elliot, Gabi receives a phone call from the chef. He offers her the apprenticeship in Switzerland. She accepts and leaves that night. Episode Summary The episode starts with Sofia quickly entering their apartment and looking for Gabi. She saw on the couch but suddenly Gabi scared her because she was laying on the couch with a blanket covering her. Sofia told her that they have to talk and that she sent her like a thousand texts. Gabi was a bit mad at Sofia cause she didn't tell her about Josh climbing on their fire escape stairs. Someone knocked on their door and Gabi told Sofia to get rid of whoever is at that door. It was Josh. He entered and told Gabi they need to talk. Suddenly someone else knocked on her door and it was Cooper. He came in and he adn Josh got into a fight and started punching themselfs but they actually fought like girls. Gabi tried to stop them but they were pinching each other's nipples. She tod them to stop because they are bad at it and it's embarassing. She told them to get out and that she's done with him. The next morning Sofia woke up and she wanted to take Gabi for a breakfast and she thought she was laying on the couch but suddenly Gabi came in peppy saying good morning. Sofia asked her why. Gabi told her that because of all drama she couldn't sleep so she took a "What am I doing with my life!" walk and realised she shouldn't care about all drama but she should follower her dreams of being Julia Child. So she told Sofia that Charles D'Arby a famous chef has a contest to pick a chef to work in his Michelin-starred restaurant in Switzerland and she applied. Hours later Gabi went to work and she entered the Kaminski casa and told Yolanda she doesn't need to appologise and she forgave her. Josh then came in and wanted to talk to Gabi and he showed her the voice mail he left her. But Gabi didn't believe that he really sent her so she was being sarcastic how come she never got it. Gabi once again asked him what does he want for breakfast and he said for them to be together but Gabi said she can't take it anymore and she quits. In the evening, Gabi was at the fire escape stairs looking for a signal if she gets a call so she can see if she got an audition. Sofia came and told she read on the website and didn't realised hot hard it was to get an audition. Sofia told her she believed in her but then quickly said she had not chance of getting it. Suddenly Gabi gets a phone call. It was chef D'Arby and he told her she got an audition and Gabi and Sofia started screaming and jumping of happiness. The next day Sofia and Gabi went to the audition where Gabi asked chef what convinced him to pick her and he said it was Mr. Kaminski. When Gabi heard that she got mad. Josh was standing behind her. Gabi told him she wated to do it herself and then got to her position. D'Arby told them what to make and Gabi didn't understand it because it was French. Two hours later the three candidates had to add some sort of gravy but Gabi's was bad so D'Arby told her to go. In the evening Cooper came to Gabi's to grab his stuff and leave his key. They had a talk on the couch. They end it with a hug. In the middle of the night Gabi was cooking filet de boeuf forestiere with Bordelaise sauce and petit gratin dauphinois. She told Sofia she's better than that audition so she's making a do over. The next morning she went to D'Arby's to show it and it was perfect. He told her they'll see each other next year. In the evening Gabi went to Josh's to say thank you for the audition and then asked to get the job back. Hours later Gabi and Sofia were getting ready for the gay engegment party and suddenly Gabi got a phone call. It was Chef D'Arby and he told Gabi she got the apprintenship. At the party Josh was parting and didn't hear his phone. It was Gabi leaving him a message she got the apprintenship and she's leaving for Switzerland. On the end it was shown how she was saying goodbye to Sofia and leaving without saying goodbye to Josh. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast *Jesse McCartney as Cooper Finley Guest Cast *Hal Ozsan as chef D'Arby *Bryan Safi as Alan Dishes *Filet de boeuf forestiere with Bordelaise sauce and petit gratin dauphinois. Production *Table-read was on March 9, 2015. *Filming started on March 10, 2015 and finshed on March 13, 2015. Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment **Chef's D'Arby's audition room. **'Me Sing? I Could Never. Okay!' karoke bar Trivia *This episode had a "Previously on Young & Hungry" at the start of the episode. It was said by Gabi. *Cooper and Josh got into a fight but they were fighting like girls and Gabi stopped them and sent them home. *Gabi took "What am I doing with my life!" walk. *Gabi applied to a contest where she can win and work in a Michelin-starred restaurant in Switzerland. *Gabi quits work at Josh's. *Josh wants to be with Gabi but she can't take it anymore. *Gabi gets an audition to cook for Charles D'Arby a famous chef. *Gabi choose herself over Cooper and Josh. *This is a continuation to the previous episode, Young & Pretty Woman. Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional Photos= 0jzi.jpg 00fzki.jpg 000uzko.jpg 0000j.jpg 00000fguj.jpg 000000tij.jpg 0000000zio.jpg 00000000.jpg 000000000.jpg 0000000000.jpg 00000000000.jpg 000000000000.jpg 0000000000000.jpg 00000000000000.jpg 000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000000.jpg 00000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000000000.jpg 00000000000000000000.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes